


Heropon and Herohom

by phendrifts



Series: Scorched Feathers AU [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Riki is a Good Dad, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts
Summary: Aboard the Havres on their way to Alcamoth, Kino can't help but wonder if Dunban is really the hero from all the stories Riki tells.(A Heart-to-Heart that takes place during Chapter 3 of my fic Scorched Feathers, but reading Scorched Feathers isn't required to enjoy the bulk of this, it's just the context.)
Series: Scorched Feathers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Heropon and Herohom

Dunban rested his head against the wall of the Havres, absentmindedly writing in his journal, when he felt a small tap on his right shoulder. 

“Hm? Oh, what is it, Kino?” Dunban closed the book and turned to the boy, who was bashfully turning back and forth in his seat. 

“Is you really Dundun? The Herohom?” Kino looked up at him with glowing eyes and an expectant smile. 

Dunban could just barely resist clutching his own beating heart. 

“Well, yes, I am. I suppose your father told you about me?” 

“Yes-yes! Dadapon tell all about legendary Herohom who skill and braverism almost rival Heropon himself!” 

Dunban raised his eyebrow but chose to ignore the ‘ _ almost _ ’. “What else did Riki tell you, Kino? I’d be happy to answer any of your questions.” 

The sweet little nopon jumped into the air, flapping his wings excitedly. “Ooh… There are so many stories Dadapon told us back at the colony… is it true that Dadpon and Dundun take down Dinobeast as big as Orluga?” 

Dunban couldn’t help but recall a young Reyn and Shulk staring at him with the same amount of enthusiasm, asking about what lay beyond the boundaries of Colony 9. Those many years ago, Dunban was merely one nameless soldier out of countless others who committed their lives to the colony defense force. 

Coming home after a long day of training, the young Dunban would often relish in telling extravagant stories to Fiora, Shulk, and Reyn, exaggerating his feats and earning the awe-struck faces of the colony trio. It had been over 15 years since then, and though he had grown much older, that storyteller within him sprang at the chance to entertain the young boy.

“Yes, indeed! And it was quite the uphill battle, might I add. It was nothing short of your father’s tactical brilliance and foresight that allowed us to fell the beast.”

Kino’s eyes widened. 

“So there we were… almost completely overpowered by the Telethia…”

* * *

The stories lasted a solid hour, as Dunban recalled (with a great imagination) the tight battles the two shared. Dunban enjoyed watching Kino’s face light up with excitement at the greatest triumphs and his eyes narrowing in worry at the closest calls.

“Wow-ie… Herohom even more amazinger than I thought!” Kino exclaimed. “Dadapon never tell us that many stories about legendary battles…” 

“Oh?” Dunban was a little surprised. “What kind of stories does your Dadapon tell you about?” 

“Dadapon tell most stories about Dundun and Dadapon sharing stories by the fire… talking about being good daddypons.” Kino’s voice was quieter, but his eyes were still positively glowing with admiration. “Dadapon say that Dundun invincible in fightings, but also strong in head too.” 

“I could say the same thing about your father, Kino. He’s taught me so many things on the course of our adventures together.” Dunban smiled. “Your father’s a good man, you know. He says his littlepon are his pride and joy.” 

“D-dadapon really say that?” Kino asked. Dunban nodded. 

“Listen well, Kino-- victory in battle is not just about defeating your opponent. It requires victory over one’s self, first. If your body and your heart are not in sync, then it doesn’t matter how many monsters you can bash in. Your father knew that well. In all our times battling together, the reason he remained strong was because he had a strong sense of purpose-- he had a family to fight for.” Dunban patted his leg, inviting Kino to sit on his lap. 

“Dadapon cares so muchly about family…” Kino’s voice was barely over a whisper. 

“Riki’s the bravest nopon I know.” 

Dunban recalled Mumkhar, the traitorous fool-once-friend that ravaged Colony 9 out of mere hatred and spite of him, just for wielding the Monado. He recalled Dickson, Zanza’s faithful disciple, who raised Shulk purely as a vessel for Zanza’s gain. He still felt a great sense of loss when reminded of the two- in death, his enemies, but in life, once his closest friends.

_ Were all my friends destined to betray me?  _ He would think spitefully.  _ Would I never find peace in my own past? _ Dunban resented neither Mumkhar or Dickson, yet he found himself unable to enjoy memories of the past that were tainted by the knowledge of the present. 

And as Kino sat comfortably in the soldier’s lap, Dunban found peace knowing that there was at least one war buddy that he could still create fond memories with. 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a comment from a friend, here's the first of many heart-to-hearts i'll write over the course of scorched feathers' story! these will be unimportant conversations i'll use to explore two characters, or the world, or both! (basically heart-to-hearts in the main story.) some will have the events of scorched feathers spoiled for you, so i reccommend you read those if a warning is given. otherwise, feel free to treat them like post-game headcanons! thank you very much for reading. <3


End file.
